Only Girl
by Liiil
Summary: O que você faria se o homem responsável pelos seus piores pesadelos e dos mais lindos sonhos estivesse deitado em um maca dependendo de você para sobreviver? UA
1. Você?

**Capítulo 1 - Você?**

**

* * *

**

_"Os sentimentos verdadeiros se manifestam mais por atos que palavras." (Shakespeare)_

- Sakura, você aceita se casar comigo? – Sai disse com os olhos brilhando, cheios de expectativa.

Este foi um dos momentos mais marcantes da minha vida. Não por que eu estava sendo pedida em casamento por um homem lindo, inteligente e que realmente me amava. Mas sim porque, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua.

O Sai era tudo o que eu poderia querer em um homem. Apesar de ser um pouco grosso e extremamente fechado, ele era do tipo que me ouvia, que me ajudava. Com o passar dos tempos, ele se tornou mais do que meu namorado, tornou-se meu amigo. Então, a reação mais provável que eu deveria ter seria gritar, abraçá-lo e dizer para quem quisesse - ou não – ouvir, um maravilhoso SIM.

No entanto, eu fiquei olhando ao redor, prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes da decoração clássica que o restaurante apresentava. Parecia que meu namorado tinha gastado uma pequena fortuna com este jantar. Sobre a mesa, estava um legítimo champagne francês. A comida era maravilhosa e a música se encaixava perfeitamente com a ocasião. Parecia que ele havia pensado em tudo. Então, porque será que minha garganta está tão seca? Porque será que eu não conseguia emitir som algum?

"Bip".

Normalmente, eu ficaria irritada com a interferência do hospital. Simplesmente, parecia que alguém resolvia precisar de mim quando eu estava fazendo algo divertido, na maioria das vezes, é claro. Contudo, foi reconfortante escutar esse som. Agora, eu tinha uma desculpa para não responder a "pergunta" do meu... Namorado? Noivo? Ex?

- Desculpa Sai, mas eu tenho que ir. Conversamos mais tarde. – Eu já estava me levantando para sair do restaurante quando olhei e vi o quão desapontado ele parecia estar. - Você sabe que a minha vida é corrida, sinto muito por ter que sair assim. Prometo te compensar por isso, amor. – Dei-lhe um beijo e saí sem olhar para trás.

Pela primeira vez, em 4 anos de namoro, foi estranho chamar o Sai de amor, assim como foi estranho beijá-lo. Por alguma razão, eu não me sentia confortável para pensar em algo como um casamento, mesmo este sendo com o Sai. Só não me parecia certo.

Chamei um Táxi e o mandei seguir o mais rápido possível para o Hospital Central de Tókio.

Lá era como a minha casa. Até porque, quando se é a médica-chefe do setor de emergência, você não tem muito tempo para ficar em casa, na sua real casa.

Apesar de desgastante, eu amava o meu trabalho. Era tudo o que eu sempre sonhei para mim.

Assim que entrei pela portas do hospital, fui bombardeada de informações pelas enfermeiras. Elas disseram que existia um paciente entre a vida e a morte na sala de cirurgia e que, infelizmente, nenhum cirurgião estava disponível no momento. Elas, por alguma razão desconhecida, estavam eufóricas.

- Preparem o material para a cirurgia. Chamem a Ino para que ela me auxilie e, pelo amor de Deus, acalmem-se! Não poderemos ajudar ninguém se vocês ficarem agitas desse jeito. – Disse com voz autoritária. Afinal, eu era a chefe daquela emergência, e não gostava de bagunça no setor que eu gerenciava.

Fui designando mais algumas ordens enquanto esperava que Ino chegasse. Ela, apesar de ser anestesista, era uma médica extremamente competente em todos os sentidos. Depois da Tsunade e de mim, acredito que ela era a melhor médica do País.

As enfermeiras finalmente tinham se acalmado e estavam realizando o que eu havia lhes direcionado a fazer. Por um momento, permiti-me observar um pouco a Emergência do hospital. Era engraçado ver todos os tipos de pessoas que estavam ali. Em um dos bancos laranja, tinha uma mãe desesperada porque o filho estava com gripe. Mais à frente, um casal discutia, pareceu-me que o rapaz tinha bebido demais e bateu o carro em uma árvore. Dei uma risadinha e me senti feliz por poder fazer algo para melhorar a vida dessas pessoas.

- Fala aê, Sakura, tudo bem? - Me assustei um pouco com a chegada repentina de Ino - Que saco essa cara resolver praticamente morrer à uma da madrugada, né! – disse com a voz debochada.

Apesar de ser uma grande médica, ela não tinha muito amor pela profissão. Gostava mais do status que ela tinha, sendo médica.

- Para de falar merda, Ino! E você sabe que eu só te chamei porque o imbecil do Kabuto não foi encontrado para realizar a cirurgia. – Suspirei - Olha, eu estou com um humor dos infernos, vamos logo dar um jeito nessa situação.

- Como quiser Testuda. Parece que o Sai não está dando conta do recado... Você parece tão estressada. – Ela ria da própria piada. Idiota!

Às vezes, eu não conseguia entender como nós conseguíamos ser amigas, somos muito diferentes uma da outra. Durante toda a nossa vida, ela sempre foi a mais bonita, a que chamava mais atenção, a divertida. Enquanto eu era a mais estudiosa, tímida e chata.

Porém, apesar das nossas gritantes diferenças, ela e o Naruto sempre estiveram ao meu lado, principalmente durante... Deixa pra lá.

- Vai se preparar, Porquinha. Parece que ele já foi semi-estabilizado pelos médicos de plantão. Agora é a nossa vez de fazer algo útil.

Fomos juntas para uma sala onde os médicos e enfermeiras se trocavam e esterilizavam as roupas e as mãos para a realização ou acompanhamento de cirurgias. Ino, apressada do jeito que era, saiu correndo na minha frente e foi direto para a sala de operação. Tinha horas que essa personalidade adolescente me incomodava, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Terminei de me arrumar e entrei na sala para realizar a cirurgia.

Entretanto, por alguma razão, a Porquinha estava parada com uma cara muito esquisita olhando para o paciente. Seguindo os seus olhos eu observei atentamente o homem na maca à minha frente e, sem acreditar no que eu estava vendo, sussurrei com medo, alegria, hesitação e ódio...

- Sasuke?

* * *

**NA**: Então pessoal , o que acharam da história? Confesso que estou com um poquinho de medo da reação de vocês. Esta é a primeira vez que posto uma fic e a insegurança está grande. Espero que todos vocês tenham curtido a Fic.

Haaa eu não poderia deixar de agradecer a Tati Black, ela foi muito gentil betando este capítulo para mim. Obrigada mesmo linda, significou muito pra mim. E caso você que esteja lendo essa fic curtir HP ( Draco e Ginny) as fic da Tati são uma boa pedida, eu sou fã incondicional dela hehehehehe.

Valeu por terem lido e por favor comentem e digam o que acharam ;) Um abração.


	2. Contradições

**NOTA: NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 2 – Contradições**

**

* * *

**

"_Quando eu ouço alguém suspirar, 'A vida é dura', eu sempre sou tentado a perguntar, 'Comparado a quê'?" (Sydney J. Harris)_

Por um momento, pensei que o meu coração tinha parado. Sasuke estava logo ali, na minha frente, completamente vulnerável, abatido e o pior de tudo: quase morto.

Minha vontade era de correr, abraçá-lo, gritar, chorar, socá-lo. Mas, depois de tantos anos escondendo os meus reais sentimentos, foi muito fácil retomar a compostura e começar a ditar ordens às enfermeiras, tudo no piloto automático.

Contudo, eu percebi que não era a única que estava um pouco abalada com a aparição do Uchiha mais novo. Mesmo com a máscara de proteção, pude perceber o queixo caído de Ino. Ela só saiu do estado de torpor quando percebeu que o moreno se movimentava.

- Mei, rápido, 8 mg de Morfina! – Ela gritou para a enfermeira que cuidava dos medicamentos.

Tudo acontecia tão rápido, porém, para mim, parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta. Ino aplicou a medicação apenas por precaução, eu sabia. Mas, mesmo assim, fiquei apreensiva. Rezava baixinho para que Kami fizesse dar tudo certo.

Logo, eu estava retirando cirurgicamente de seu abdômen pedaços que me pareciam ser de um pára-brisas. Percebi que uma dessas estruturas havia atingido a região do estômago, nada muito preocupante, apesar de ser uma área bastante irrigada. Comecei a me acalmar quando vi que, apesar de o acidente ter sido muito violento, o perigo maior já havia passado.

- Bom trabalho gente, parece que tudo correu bem. Por favor, Ino, termine de suturar.

Assim que terminei de falar isso, os batimentos cardíacos de Sasuke aceleraram para, logo em seguida, pararem.

- Merda! – Exclamei irritada. Ou seria frustrada? – Carreguem o desfibrilador!

- Sakura, é hemorragia interna. - Ino disse quando percebeu o acúmulo exagerado de sangue na área próxima a que estava suturando – Mei, traga 3 Mg de adrenalina. Vamos trazê-lo de volta à vida e, depois, damos um jeito nesse sangramento.

Injetamos a adrenalina por via intravenosa e logo começamos o processo de ressuscitação.

- Vamos, vamos seu imbecil! Você não pode morrer assim. Não sem antes eu dar um chute na sua bunda pelo que você fez! – Ino murmurava.

- Carregar novamente! Afastem-se pessoal. – E seu coração ainda não dava sinais de melhora. Cada vez mais a angustia se apoderava de mim, odiava perder pacientes. Já sem esperanças, comecei a pressionar a caixa torácica dele com as mãos.

Olhava para tudo ao meu redor, vi as enfermeiras olhando para o relógio acima de suas cabeças esperando que eu determinasse a hora do óbito. Vi Ino se encostando à mesa onde estavam depositados os instrumentos utilizados no procedimento cirúrgico. Ela tinha pena em seus brilhantes olhos azuis, pena por eu me esforçar tanto por alguém praticamente morto... Eu já estava quase desistindo...

De repente, o coração dele voltou a bater como se nada tivesse acontecido. Todos na sala olharam-se abismados, mas respirando aliviados.

Conseguimos conter facilmente a hemorragia e o Sasuke já se encontrava fora de perigo.

- Bom trabalho Saku-chan. Deixa que eu termino aqui. Vá para casa descansar. - Ino disse de forma despreocupada. Apesar de saber o real significado de suas palavras, fingi não entender.

- Valeu Loira, eu apenas vou resolver algumas coisas e estou indo. Depois eu te ligo.

Saindo da sala de operações, procurei algum familiar para que eu pudesse dar as boas notícias. Contudo, o corredor a minha frente encontrava-se completamente deserto. Curiosa, segui até a recepção para tentar encontrar alguém da família Uchiha.

- Hinata, tudo bem com você?

- Tudo sim, Sakura-san, nem conseguimos nos falar. A senhora entrou aqui tão rápido por causa daquele paciente.

- Ah, Hinata, eu já te disse não precisa de tantas formalidades. Mas era justamente sobre esse paciente que eu queria falar. Tem algum familiar ou acompanhante esperando por notícias da cirurgia? Não encontrei ninguém na área de espera.

- Sakura-sa... quero dizer, Sakura, a ambulância trouxe ele e o irmão, mas, infelizmente, o irmão dele faleceu antes que pudéssemos fazer qualquer coisa.

- Hum, entendo. – Eu disse pensativa. – Se alguém ligar ou procurar por ele, pode dizer que a operação foi um sucesso. O máximo que ele irá ficar são algumas cicatrizes pequenas.

- Hai!

- Agora eu vou para casa, lá pras quatro da tarde eu devo estar voltando. Até mais.

- Até.

Itachi está morto... Eu não consigo acreditar. Porém, sou muito grata ao homem que provocou a morte dele, aquele estúpido bastardo mereceu! Por Kami-sama o que eu estou pensando? Deve ser o cansaço.

- Nossa já são oito da manhã! – Constatei olhando o meu relógio de pulso.

Segui para o vestiário e retirei o uniforme, agora ensangüentado, e fiquei olhando para ele. Lembrei-me da época em que o Sasuke fazia parte da minha vida. Lembrei que, mesmo com o seu jeito um tanto reservado, ele me alegrava e me fazia sorrir constantemente.

- Bom, Sasuke- kun... – Disse com desgosto. - Agora não te devo mais nada.

Tomei um banho quente, porém relaxante, e saí pela porta dos fundos do Hospital. Afinal, não estava com humor ou paciência para falar com mais ninguém.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, lembrei-me que não havia vindo de carro. Então, sem escolhas, peguei um táxi e segui para a região nobre da cidade onde eu felizmente morava.

Fiquei olhando para os prédios espelhados, para as pessoas que transitavam e, por um momento, permiti-me pensar na saudade que eu tinha do rabugento do Sasuke. Permiti-me lembrar de quando éramos crianças, de quando contávamos um para o outro os nossos sonhos e nossos mais profundos segredos...

- Sãos 100 Ienes senhorita. - Disse o taxista interrompendo meus nostálgicos pensamentos.

Paguei ao motorista, passei rapidamente pela recepção luxuosa e fui direto para o meu apartamento.

Assim que eu abri a porta, deparei-me com alguém de costas para mim e em frente a grande janela que existia na minha sala de estar. Era um homem alto, extremamente pálido, forte e de porte elegante. Quando fechei a porta, ele olhou para mim e, então, percebi a garrafa de sakê em suas mãos.

Ele me olhou de uma forma tão intensa que eu me senti arrastada para aquela imensidão negra que eram os seus olhos. A única coisa que eu consegui dizer foi:

- Sai...

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoal. O que acharam deste capítulo? Pode ter certeza que muitas surpresas estão por vir hehehehehe.**

**Quero agradecer especialmente a Sone e a Tati Black pelo apoio que estão me dando. Não tenho palavra para descrever a minha Gratidão.**

**Bom pessoal a Tati me fez o favor de betar esses primeiros caps mas agora eu tenho uma beta oficial =o A Sone estará nos acompanhando nesta trama e me dando puxões de orelha no decorrer da fic ( ela vai precisar dar mesmo ;p ).**

**Gabilumi: **Olá linda, obrigada por ter me colocado no alerta, espero que você continue acompanhando ;)

**Susan: Obrigada **pela review linda, estou muito contente por você ter gostado ;)

**Missy Ridle: **Nossa quase surtei quando li sua review hhahahahahaha A Tati é ótima mesmo, nem espera que ela fosse me dar tanta força assim. Pois é, eu adoro a Ino, apesar da fic se enfocar na Sakura eu acho que a Ino tem um "Q" só dela. Ela é muito engraça, pode esperar que ainda vamos ter muito da Ino nesta fic ;p Beijos linda.

**Agora uns comunicados... Eu vou fazer o possível para postar o mais rápido que eu puder, mas como eu faço faculdade e tal não posso prometer uma data exata. Acredito que este final de semana ou na segunda eu posto o cap 3. **

**Por favor, deixem seus comentários, quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando. **

**Um abração gente e uam ótima semana,**

**L.**


	3. Saionara

**NOTA**: Naruto não me pertence

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Saionara**

* * *

"_A flor que desabrocha na adversidade é a mais bela e mais rara de todas".(Mulan)_

- Que bom que você chegou...

Eu não fazia idéia do por que Sai estar aqui. Quando lhe dei a chave do meu apartamento, há exatos dois anos, disse-lhe que era apenas para casos de emergência e não para ele vir sem minha autorização. Apesar de termos anos de convivência, cada um tinha sua individualidade e respeitávamos isso.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre ontem, querida. - Disse friamente.

Isso foi como uma tapa na cara. Eu estava tão absorvida psicologicamente com os últimos acontecimentos, que não me lembrei de ter deixado o meu namorado sozinho no nosso aniversário de quatro anos, logo após um lindo, devo admitir, pedido de casamento. E o pior de tudo, sem uma resposta positiva da minha parte.

"Ai como eu sou estúpida" - Pensei.

- Err... Eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto. – Falei calmamente. Afinal, eu precisava ganhar tempo. Precisava, pelo menos, pensar no que eu poderia falar para ele. Aquela aparente calma poderia ter tantos significados. Sai deveria estar furioso comigo, e com razão, devo acrescentar.

- Estarei te esperando aqui. – Ele falou enquanto terminava de beber o último gole de sakê - Assim como eu fiquei a noite inteira. – Essa parte ele disse em um sussurro, mas alto suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

Enquanto me dirigia para o quarto, passei a observar o meu apartamento. Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, muito bonito. Mas, como Naruto sempre dizia, "muito impessoal". Quando eu finalmente tive condições de comprá-lo, o Sai me ajudou na decoração. Algumas vezes fico impressionada com a criatividade dele.

* * *

- Sai, aqui tem tanto espaço que eu não sei por onde começar! - Falei admirando a minha mais recente conquista. Agora eu tinha um lugar só meu, um lugar maravilhoso.

Senti braços fortes me envolvendo pela cintura e um beijo depositado em minha nuca.

- Sabe, eu não vou conseguir ter idéias se você ficar me distraindo desse jeito.

- Vai ver eu não queira que você decore um apartamento tão "lindo". Você é muito pouco criativa criança... – Sai disse enquanto mordiscava minha orelha.

Ri com vontade do seu comentário. Afinal, era mais do que verdade.

- Então, o que o senhor acha de decorá-lo para mim? Prometo que pagarei seus serviços. E com juros! - Disse rindo.

- Acho uma ótima idéia. Bom, podemos começar pelo seu quarto. Deixe-me pensar... Ele terá uma cama gigante bem no centro. Em frente à cama você terá uma televisão para que não fique entediada nos dias mais solitários. – Sai massageava meus ombros durante seu discurso. – Então, colocaremos algumas luminárias no teto. Não me olhe assim, seu quarto tem que ser iluminado. Não quero que você tenha problema nestes lindos olhos verdes por ler na penumbra.

- E o que mais, Senhor Design de Interiores?

- Huum... Creio que uma mesa de estudos e uma cadeira confortável estejam de bom tamanho. – Completou rindo.

- Pára com esse sorrisinho cínico, Sai!

- Deixa de gritaria amor, está me desconcentrando. – Falou esta parte super sério, como se fosse um profissional. – Vamos ver... Na sala, um sofá de couro confortável encostado na parede, um tapete felpudo com uma charmosa mesa de centro, uma estante para colocar seus livros e, claro, uma televisão. Nas janelas, algumas cortinas. Que cor você vai querer tudo?

- Eu gosto de preto e branco. – Eu disse, já me derretendo com o jeito que, agora, ele olhava para mim.

- Mas é tão impessoal. Não quer mais alguma cor? Algo como vermelho? – Ele disse isso a centímetros dos meus lábios. – O que você acha? – Me beijou intensamente depois disso.

* * *

No final de tudo, ele praticamente tinha decorado todo o meu apartamento. Deixando ao meu encargo deixar o AP com cara de lar, coisa que eu nunca fiz. Minha casa era uma típica casa de revista, linda de se ver, mas impessoal demais para se morar. Mais ou menos como eu...

Os meus amigos de infância, vulgo, Ino, Naruto, Hinata e Neji, sempre me dizem que eu já não sou a mesma, que me transformei em uma pessoa amargurada. Afirmam que eu deveria me abrir para o mundo e para novas experiências. Pena que tudo parece muito fácil na teoria, mas, na prática, a história é outra.

O Sai conseguiu quebrar um pouco dessa muralha que eu construí ao meu redor. Contudo, não me sinto segura com ele, nunca tinha entendido o porquê. Pelo menos até hoje.

Ele me lembra o Sasuke, tanto na forma como age quanto fisicamente. Mas, o pior de tudo é: Ele me lembra ao Uchiha Itachi.

Chegando ao quarto, joguei minha bolsa e as chaves em cima da cama e rumei para o closet à procura de algo confortável para vestir.

Encontrei um moletom velho, da época da faculdade, e coloquei sem pestanejar. Na verdade, a única coisa que eu pensava era: O que eu vou falar para ele?

Será que ele vai entender que eu não estou preparada para tanto?

- Pára com isso Sakura, ele vai entender. Ele te ama no fim das contas. – Falei baixinho tentando me convencer que tudo daria certo. - Pára de ser infantil, você já tem 26 anos!

Já vestida, fui até a sala e o encontrei deitado no meu sofá, com os olhos fechados. Aparentemente, ele não percebeu a minha aproximação. Cheguei mais perto e me ajoelhei em sua frete, e mexi nos seus cabelos. Assim que ele abriu os olhos, eu lhe dei um sorriso singelo.

- Oi – Disse bem baixinho.

Ele, porém, apenas me olhou seriamente. Levantou lentamente a cabeça e tocou levemente os meus lábios com o seus. E eu percebi que tudo iria ficar bem, pelo menos eu achava.

- Muito cansada Sakura?

- Um pouco, tive que realizar uma cirurgia de emergência. Aparentemente, ninguém conseguiu encontrar o irresponsável do Kabuto. Assim que terminei, vim pra cá. - Falei simplesmente - Como é que você esta?

- Um pouco frustrado. Um pedaço do meu orgulho foi ferido e meu ego pisado. – Sai falou com um leve divertimento na voz.

- Não fala assim... Foi uma emergência. Uma vida dependia de mim. – Falei brincando.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ele suspirou, olhou dentro dos meus olhos e disse a última coisa que eu esperava que ele dissesse. - Eu também sei que a sua resposta para a minha proposta é não.

Fiquei tão envergonhada nesse momento... Senti-me uma criança que tinha feito arte. Eu sei, deveria ter sido madura para dizer a ele os meus motivos.

- Sai, eu só não estou pronta para algo tão sério. Eu não deveria ter agido da forma que agi. Na verdade, eu não acho que eu mereça alguém como você. E, por mais egoísta que possa parecer, eu não quero que você saia da minha vida. – Falei tudo de uma vez, meio enrolado, sem pensar direito.

Ele apenas sorriu, o seu tão característico sorriso de lado, e ficou alguns segundos me analisando. Pergunto-me: o que será que ele pensava?

Não tive tempo para cogitar ou tentar imaginar o que se passava pela mente do homem à minha frente. Em um movimento brusco seus lábios estavam nos meus. Porém, desta vez, não foi apenas um toque leve.

Envolvendo-me com os seus fortes braços, Sai aprofundou o beijo e me puxou para deitar com ele no sofá. O seu beijo era, ao mesmo tempo, singelo, doce e possessivo. Era como se ele dissesse: Sakura, você é minha.

O beijo, no entanto, foi se intensificando, ficando cada vez mais lascivo. Sua língua explorava cada canto da minha boca. As mãos que, anteriormente estavam no meu rosto, agora se encontravam uma na minha coxa e outra em minha cintura. Eu já estava suspirando quando ele parou.

- Sakura-chan, eu te amo tanto... – Essa foi a primeira vez em todo o tempo que passamos juntos que ele disse claramente o que sentia por mim. Eu fiquei estática, eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não me sentia digna do seu amor, mas ele continuou falando. – E é por isso que eu vou me afastar de você.

- Não, não fala isso, Sai. – Era palpável o desespero em minha voz, eu só não queria me casar. Isso não era crime, poderíamos continuar da maneira em que estávamos, não é uma idéia ruim...

- Shiii. Entenda, Sakura, você não conseguirá me amar antes de resolver os seus problemas, antes de você se amar. Eu não sei o que aconteceu no seu passado e por mais que me doa , sei que não posso ajudar. Sei também que, quando você me olha, você não está realmente me vendo. E isto é angustiante. Se eu ficar com você, eu só estarei te atrapalhando e ME machucando. Eu faço isso por nós dois. Espero que você me perdoe um dia por isso.

- Mas eu posso mudar, é só me dar um tempo, eu sei que eu posso...

Ele me interrompeu com mais um beijo. Deu-me um sorriso carregado de tantos significados, que eu não consegui identificá-los, e disse:

- Adeus Sakura, Arigatou.

...

* * *

**N/A**: Bom pessoal, mil perdões pela demora, prometo tentar postar com mais freqüência :$

Queria agradecer a todas que comentaram , que colocaram a fic em alerta. Isso me deixou muito feliz mesmo. Adoro todas vocês ;D Beiijos

**N/B:** Oi galerinha! Finalmente apareci =D. To me segurando aqui pra não bater na Sakura por deixar o Sai ir embora assim... Sério, eu quero um desses pra mim *Tati agarra Sai e foge*. Gente, acho que a Liiil merece ter a caixa de Reviews entupida! Ela tá ótima para sua primeira fic, não? **Portanto, COMENTEM** (Olha q eu posso ser bem má de vez em quando, viu?). Beijooooos.


	4. Amizade

**Nota**: Naruto não me pertence

* * *

Cap 4 - Amizade

* * *

_" O verdadeiro amigo não é aquele que nos faz rir por uma mentira, e sim chorar por uma verdade!"_

Eu ainda estava lá. Parada e completamente petrificada. Como em menos de 24 horas minha vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo?

Tudo estava indo tão bem, mesmo com a proposta inesperada de Sai eu sabia que eu poderia dar um fim melhor a situação... Mas não, tudo tinha que desmoronar com a chegada do Uchiha mais novo. Ele como sempre tem um 'timing' perfeito para fazer coisas odiosas com a minha vida

Eu estava tão absorta em matar o moreno em meus pensamentos que nem ao menos tinha me dado conta que a campanhia tocava incessantemente.

- SAKURA-CHAN – De repente um ser loiro de 1,90 me ataca, quando abro a porta.

- Naruto, vai com calma – Alertei.

- Desculpa Sakura! É que eu 'tava' preocupado com você, como é que você esta? – Disse sem rodeios entrando em meu apartamento.

Por um instante uma alegria inexplicável se apoderou de mim. Apesar do loiro sempre ter me provado que estaria ao meu lado para tudo o que acontecesse eu tinha o péssimo hábito de me esquecer do quão fiel o Naruto poderia ser. Nesse momento, enquanto olhava para os seus brilhantes olhos azuis eu senti como se tivesse encontrado novamente um porto seguro, alguém que não me desampararia. Mas eu não conseguia me fazer expressar, não conseguia dizer para ele e demonstrar o caos que a minha vida estava...

Ele, apesar de ser um pouco desligado - para não dizer tapado - percebeu que tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento era de seu apoio. Sem se preocupar em dizer palavras, Naruto me abraçou e por um momento eu percebi que isso era tudo o que eu precisava.

- Sua teimosa, você não precisa se fingir de forte para mim – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e isso foi o suficiente para uma cascata caísse dos meus olhos. Eu não estava me reconhecendo. Tanto tempo me fazendo de forte, aguentando a morte dos meus pais sem derramar um única lágrima, perdendo pacientes que eu amava, sem derramar uma única lágrima, mas aqui estou eu, chorando igual a uma criança.

- Naruto-kun eu não sei o que fazer...

Ele se afastou de mim e nos sentamos no sofá

- Me conta o que aconteceu, tudo isso é por causa do Sasuke?

- Tem tanta coisa envolvida, eu nem sei por onde começar. Mas... Como você sabe do Sasuke? – Perguntei, percebendo que não havia entrado em contato com ele para contar o que estava acontecendo.

- Haa, a Hinata me contou que ele teve um acidente e que foi você quem atendeu ele, ou algo assim. Eu vim correndo pra cá assim que soube - Suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas com a confissão, porém não dei atenção a este fato.

- Entendo. Não aconteceu nada demais. Provavelmente o idiota deve ter bebido e acabou sofrendo um acidente. Eu cumpri com a minha parte, ele esta vivo e relativamente bem. - Ele olhou incredulamente para mim.

- Sakura, eu sei que o Sasuke esta bem, eu não estou perguntando o estado de saúde dele. Sei que se ele morresse em suas mãos ele não sobreviveria pelas as mãos de mais ninguém. Agora larga de ser teimosa e me fala como você está! E não venha me dizer que esta tudo bem, porque eu sei que seu ataque de choro quando eu cheguei não é comum. - Disse sério.

- Para a sua informação, eu estava chorando porque eu terminei com o Sai. – Falei arrogantemente, duvidando que pudesse ir contra este argumento.

- Eu e você sabemos que seus sentimentos pelo Sai não são tão fortes assim, e que você não desmoronaria pelo fato de ter terminado com ele. O que me leva a perguntar: o que você tem na cabeça para terminar com o Sai, logo agora?

- Bem, não fui exatamente eu quem terminou o relacionamento. Ele me pediu em casamento ontem e eu meio que não respondi nada e fui atender a chamada do hospital, chegando aqui ele terminou comigo, por que – nas palavras dele - eu não estou preparada para amá-lo.

Neste momento Naruto percebeu a fragilidade da amiga e se esmurrou mentalmente por ter sido grosso com ela. Mas era a Sakura, e não escutaria se não fosse ligeiramente rude.

- Nossa...

- Pois é Naruto, nem tudo gira em torno do Uchiha, mesmo que ele ache isso. – Disse amargurada.

- Não fale assim Saku-chan, ele é seu amigo.

- Não Naruto, ele não é. Ele fez escolha dele há muito tempo atrás. Eu apenas aceitei os fatos.

- Ele tem uma cabeça dura, é teimoso, chato, arrogante, imbecil... Mas ele se preocupa com você. Você não pode julgá-lo por uma atitude errada de quanto ele tinha apenas 17 anos. Isso não é certo.

- Eu nunca faria o que ele fez Naruto, nunca. - Falei com toda a sinceridade que existia no meu ser.

- Você o conhece melhor do que eu, pelo menos conhecia. E você sabe por que ele fez aquilo.

- Pare de tentar ser o mediador. Ele te machucou tanto quanto a mim. O que ele fez acarretou consequências e ele terá de lidar com elas. - Disse irritada

- Sua teimosa, o Sasuke me feriu muito, não tanto quanto a você. Mas hoje, pelo fato de tê-lo perdoado eu vivo muito bem. Porque você não pode fazer isso? Me mata te ver assim! - Ele transpirava preocupação, pude ver a sinceridade das suas palavras.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Suspirei - Mas para mim é tão difícil. Ele poderia ter continuado na América com a namoradinha de merda dele e me deixado seguir a minha vida. Porque Naruto, porque ele sempre tem que atrapalhar tudo? – Disse segurando minhas lágrimas. - Me desculpa por ter fazer me ver assim novamente.

Neste momento Naruto me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Nunca se desculpe por dizer o que você sente, Saku-chan, isso é o mesmo que dizer : " me desculpe por ser real". Você vai superar tudo isso. Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, mas para isso você terá que enfrentar o problema de frente.

As palavras dele me tocaram de uma forma que eu nunca poderei explicar, de alguma forma neste momento eu decidi deixar de lado o meu passado. Isso não significava que eu voltaria lá e seria "amiguinha" do Sasuke, mas eu tentaria não me deixar afetar pela sua presença.

Pena que não seria fácil!

- Eu não sei por onde começar. – Murmurei para ele.

- O que você acha de ir ao banheiro, tomar um bom banho, tirar essa cara amassada, voltar a ser a linda e maravilhosa Haruno Sakura e então ir para o hospital salvar algumas centenas de vida e depois atender o Sasuke como se ele fosse um paciente qualquer?

- Eu não estou preparada para falar com ele Naruto!

- Você nunca vai estar – Ele disse com um brilhante sorriso - Por isso é melhor começar agora. Você vai conseguir e quem sabe nós não voltamos a ser os três melhores amigos inseparáveis?

- Eu vou tentar – Suspirei

- Essa é a minha garota – Disse enquanto bagunçava meus longos cabelos.

- Quer apanhar garoto? E a sua garota é a Hinata – Me afastei dele enquanto fazia este comentário.

Naruto apenas sorriu. Neste momento eu comecei a me dirigir para o quarto com a intenção de seguir as "ordens" dadas pelo meu tão querido amigo.

- Sakura – Ele chamou - Não vai ser fácil, mas vale a pena lutar por isso.

Eu paralisei enquanto ele pronunciava estas palavras. Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas ouvir isso da boca de outra pessoa tornava a situação mais real.

A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Minha paralisia tinha ocorrido pelo simples e irrevogável fato de estas terem sido as palavras que o Sasuke me disse antes de partir e deixar meu coração aos frangalhos.

Às vezes eu me pergunto, porque é que se dá o nome de coração partido quando na verdade parece que seu corpo inteiro que foi quebrado?

* * *

**N/A: **E aí meninas como é que passaram a semana? Esse cap foi um dos mais difíceis de escrever até agora, se não fosse pela a Sone – ela é querida demais - o cap teria demorado, e muito, para sair hahahahahaha. Pois foi difícil colocar no papel a profundidade que eu queria que o relacionamento da Sakura e do Naruto. Espero que vocês tenham curtido o cap :D

Obrigada por todos os comentário, prometo que no prox cap eu respondo a todos.

**N/B**: Awww quero um Naruto materializado só pra mim, diz aê *-*.

As partes sombrias do passado vêm aparecendo, e mal posso esperar pra ver o que mais tem de bom nessa história... A Liil se superou, né não? Portanto encha-a de comentários e elogios ;D

Huuu, para quem gosta de ler eu li um livro muito bom esses dias chamado "Cidade de Ossos" da Cassandra Clare. Esse é o primeiro livro da série . Se vocês tiverem a oportunidade, vale muito a pena. Eu estava pensando em dar sempre dicas de livros. Então se comentem dizendo qual estilo que vocês mais gostam e em cada cap eu estarei dando minha opiniões sobre esses livros ;p

Beijoooos

L.

"


	5. Despertar

**NOTA: Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

Cap 5 – Despertar

* * *

"_Ninguém pode pronunciar-se acerca da sua coragem quando nunca esteve em perigo." (François de La Rochefoucauld_)"

Para alguns um hospital pode parecer um ambiente inóspito, triste, ruim. Mas para mim este local representa uma segunda, terceira, quarta e até quinta chance.

Desde muito nova meu maior sonho foi me tornar médica, eu acreditava com todas as forças do meu ser que salvar a vida de várias pessoas me deixaria feliz e eu não iria precisar de mais nada, pois eu estaria completa.

Pobre ilusão de uma criança ingênua. A vida me ensinou que encontrar a real felicidade é algo que poucos são destinados e eu há muito tempo compreendi que eu não fui agraciada com esta dádiva do destino.

Assim que entrei no hospital me dirigi para a sala onde os médicos costumavam ficar. Apesar de saber que muitas pessoas estavam me cumprimentando eu não conseguia as ouvir, estava repassando em minha mente a conversa que eu havia tido mais cedo com o Naruto.

Durante minha adolescência nunca pensei que o loiro hiperativo seria capaz de me dar conselhos, ou de levar algum assunto á serio. Contudo, as coisas mudam e por mais que ele tenha conservado a sua essência amiga, divertida, ele aprendeu que existem momentos que necessitam de certa seriedade.

Fico muito agradecida por isso, porque se não fosse pelo garoto Uzumaki e pela tonta da Ino, eu não teria suportado continuar vivendo.

Cheguei a sala dos médicos, enchi minha caneca com um café extra-forte e sem açúcar, afinal eu havia passado a noite em claro e apesar de estar acostuma a não dormir muito, eu, nesse dia, estava precisando de certo incentivo para me manter de pé.

- Boa tarde Neji - Cumprimentei o moreno que acabara de entrar pela porta.

- Boa Sakura – Disse o moreno sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão facial.

- Eu achei que você não ia fazer plantão hoje...

- Eu não ia, mas você sabe como a TenTen pode ser quando esta irritada.- Disse com um suspiro.

Neji era um grande amigo. Apesar de ele possuir uma personalidade um pouco distante ele era um amor de pessoa.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, ela ficou com raiva porque você aparou as pontas do cabelo? – Disse um pouco risonha. Sua esposa era uma das pessoas mais excêntricas que um dia eu já conheci, perdendo eu acho, só para a Ino. E ela por alguma razão tinha uma "coisa" com o cabelo do Neji e, se ele tentasse aparar as pontas ela já surtava. Confesso que não me incomodaria se ele rapasse a cabeça. Venhamos e convenhamos é uma tremenda falta de absurdo um cara ter o cabelo tão sedoso, brilhoso, liso e lindo.

- Não, dessa vez não foi por causa disso. – Ele disse com um sorrisinho muito suspeito – Eu apenas sugeri que ela freqüentasse a academia por que ela esta uns quilinhos mais gorda.

- Haa Hyuuga, você estava pedindo para morrer, fato – Sorri.

- Que nada. É normal uma mulher grávida engordar... Eu só queria que ela tivesse se dado ao trabalho de me contar que estava esperando um bebê.

Nesta hora eu não me controlei. Dei um pulo no pescoço do moreno e o abracei. Fiquei tão feliz com a noticia!

- Parabéns Neji, parabéns, estou tão feliz por você!

- Eu também estou! Só queria que a doida da minha esposa se acalmasse e me deixasse entrar em casa. De acordo com ela, eu só poderei vê-la quando ela voltar ao peso que tinha antes da gravidez - Disse com voz de cansaço.

- Não se preocupa grandão, logo ela se acalma, são os hormônios. E toma cuidado com o que diz, ela vai ficar bem mais sensível durante os próximos meses.

- E eu não sei... - Apesar de aparentar um pouco ele estava feliz. Finalmente ele ia realizar o sonho de ser pai.

Nesse momento...

- Doutora Haruno! Precisam da senhora no quarto 402 – Disse uma enfermeira que por algum motivo eu não me lembrava do nome.

- Já estou indo – Respondi prontamente – Mais uma vez parabéns, estou muito feliz por você. E não se esqueça de que EU vou ser a madrinha – Me estiquei e plantei um beijo e sua bochecha e segui rapidamente para o quarto do paciente.

Era tão comum eu ser chamada com urgência que não me preocupava mais em olhar o nome do paciente. Porém eu me arrependi amargamente por ter adquirido esse terrível hábito, pois quando cheguei quem estava deitado no leito do quarto 402 era nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

"Entre, atenda-o, comporte-se e saia, não é tão difícil. Ele é APENAS mais uma pessoa que precisa dos seus cuidados" Comecei a recitar internamente. Não poderia ser tão difícil.

- Boa tarde, senhores – Disse em minha voz mais profissional.

- Boa tarde – Todos os homens presentes no pequeno quarto responderam com exceção, claro, de Sasuke, que ainda se encontrava desacordado.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – Perguntei calmamente, ou melhor, fingindo calma.

- Bem, doutora, nós somos os advogados da Uchiha Company - Um homem relativamente baixo e com cara de trambiqueiro falou pausadamente. – E como tal gostaríamos que a senhora nos informasse o real estado do senhor Uchiha.

- Não se preocupe senhor...

- Tobi, pode me chamar de Tobi minha cara.

- Senhor Tobi. O Sasuk... O senhor Uchiha está bem e estabilizado. O Máximo de que precisará é de observação por cerca de uma semana, dependendo, é claro, de como ele irá responder aos remédios administrados. Fora isso os senhores podem ficar tranquilos que ele breve ele estará mais do que apto para reassumir suas funções na Uchiha Company.

- Fico feliz em ouvir...

De repente a máquina que informava os batimentos cardíacos de Sasuke começaram a apitar.

Rapidamente pedi para que os advogados se afastassem e fui em direção ao leito.

Retirei meu estetoscópio e constatei que sua respiração estava boa e limpa. Em seguida desci o lençol que o cobria para dar uma checada nos pontos.

Quando toquei, senti seu abdômen se contrair.

- Sakura, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que isso faz cócegas? - Sasuke disse olhando firmemente em meus olhos.

* * *

-  
**N/B**: aaaaah, não acredito que parou justo aqui c_c surto psicótico de emoção, o Uchiha babaca acabou de acordar i.i. Próximo capitulo vai sem bombástico, mal posso esperar! Õ/

Sejam boazinhas e comentem o capitulo, porque deveras, ficou um arraso n.n

**N/A: **Por favor, não me matem, eu tinha que colocar o final assim. Simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça e eu tinha que fazer dessa forma hahahaha.

Preparem-se porque fortes emoções ainda estão por vir. Aposto que vocês ainda não descobriram o motivo da ira da Sakura contra o Sasuke. (6666'

**Tati Black: **Você não tem noção da felicidade que eu sinto por você gostar da minha fic... é tipo tudo sabe hahahahaha Mas não fica com ciúmes não tá, porque eu estou pensando em escrever um DG, topa ser minha beta? Valeu pelo apoio e posso te garantir uma coisa, ainda muitos personagens "fofos" vão aparecer hehehe Beijos linda.

**Ary-chan12: **Olá linda, muito obrigada por ler a fic, espero que você curta esse cap também. Comente e me diga o que você achou ;) Beijos

**Hana**: Estou muito feliz por você estar gostando da Fic, eu também acho linda a relação da Sakura e do Naruto, amigos iguais a eles são difíceis de encontrar. Haaa você gostou de cidade dos ossos? Eu li os 3 primeiro livros da sério e estou surtando para ler os próximos e eu sinceramente tenho que admitir que ainda estou encantada pelo Jace, eu queria muito mesmo uma daqueles pra mim hehehehe. Espero que você goste da dica desta semana. Beijos linda;)

**Susan : **E aí moça? Gostou desse cap? O Sasuke é doido né heheheheh Obrigada pela review , beijos :*

**Nanda Kuwanomi**: Ebaaa leitora novaaa ;D Que bom que você esta gestando. O Naruto é um fofo, mas pode ter certeza que ainda muitos caras lindos e fofos vão aparecer. No final da fic você me diz qual foi seu favorito hahaha. Beijos ;)

Bom pessoal é isso. Mais uma vez obriga a todas que comentaram. Saão vocês que me dão força para continuar ;)

Minha dica de livro esta semana é um muito legal escrito pela Meg Cabot, chamado de : Todo garoto tem... Por mais sujestivo que o nome possa parecer a história é muito fofa , um romance para se ler no final de semana.

Até próxima semana , beijos

L.


	6. Enfrentar?

**NOTA**: Naruto não me pertence.

**NOTA 2:** Gostaria de dedica este cap a minha maravilhosissima Beta, ela tem me dado muita força para prosseguir com este projete e sem ela essa estória não teria chegado onde chegou. Muito obrigada por tudo Sone :*

* * *

Cap 6

_"Nossos pensamentos são as sombras de nossos sentimentos - sempre mais obscuros, mais vazios, mais simples que estes." (Friedrich Nietzsche)_

Eu só tenho uma palavra para definir o Uchiha Sasuke.

IDIOTA.

Ele deveria agradecer a Kami-sama por eu ser uma pessoa tão comedida, porque se não eu teria socado a cara dele sem dó ou piedade.

Como alguém fica sem ver um dos seus ex-melhores amigos, por sei lá, 11 anos e a primeira coisa que ele fala é: Você sabe que isso faz cócegas?

Acredito que o dano no abdômen não foi o único presente no corpo do moreno, eu tenho que me lembrar de encaminhá-lo a psiquiatria, ele definitivamente bateu mais forte do que o esperado com a cabeça.

Percebi que eu estava apenas olhando para a cara dele com incredulidade perante o comentário tão... Imbecil? É; essa palavra define bem a pergunta dele. Porém eu não vou deixá-lo brincar assim comigo. Enganam-se os que pensam que o Uchiha pode ser bobo. Ele é a pessoa mais fria e calculista desde sempre e eu tenho certa pericia para falar sobre este assunto. Conhecemos-nos desde crianças e para ser sincera foi, em parte, a sua inteligência e frieza que destruíram nossa amizade.

- Perdão senhor Uchiha não foi minha intenção deixá-lo desconfortável, estava apenas verificando os seus pontos. O senhor sente-se bem? – Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, mas não iria deixar isso transparecer para ele.

- Sem problemas doutora Haruno – Disso com voz de escárnio – E eu me sinto como se pudesse correr uma maratona.

- Que bom que o se sente assim, porém não o aconselho a fazer grandes esforços físicos. Ainda não foi explicado para o senhor, mas o seu quadro é o seguinte: um estilhaço do carro perfurou a sua região abdominal e com isso uma hemorragia foi desencadeada. O senhor teve uma parada cardíaca durante a cirurgia, mas no momento esta perfeitamente bem para quem sofreu um trauma daquela magnitude, porém eu o deixarei em observação até a retirada dos pontos para ver como o senhor estará se recuperando. – Eu não acredito que eu consegui falar tudo isso sem gaguejar. E sabe o melhor de tudo? EU soei como aqueles médicos que não estão "nem aí" para o paciente. Minha voz saiu neutra e controlada. O Naruto vai morrer de orgulho.

- Uma semana aqui? – Ele disse com incredulidade. Eu sabia que ele odiava hospitais, nunca em sua vida, pelo menos até onde eu sabia, ele tinha passado mais do que 24 horas em um para tratamento.

- Temo que sim, mas será muito bom para a sua saúde. – Sabe, é muito bom ter o poder, tentei ao máximo dizer isso com naturalidade, mas tenho certeza que ele notou a cara de triunfo que eu estava fazendo.

Eu retirei do meu jaleco uma lanterna para fazer os testes normais referentes aos reflexos. Exames de praxe.

Depois me aproximei dele e o mandei seguir o meu dedo com os olhos. Aproveitando-se da proximidade ele disse:

- Não parece que você sentiu minha falta Sakura...

- Não havia razão para sentir falta. Já te falaram que só sentimos saudades de coisas e pessoas importantes? – Eu sei que não deveria ter dito isso, mas provocá-lo, irritá-lo; fazer com que ele se sentisse um nada era uma necessidade que eu não sabia que existia em mim.

Depois de dito isso, Sasuke se calou. Todavia eu sabia que o seu silêncio não representava a chateação dele pelo o que eu tinha dito, ele apenas estava guardando o melhor para mais tarde. Eu praticamente podia sentir isso.

Porém o olhar que ele me lançou me deixou sem fôlego, não importava quantos anos eu ficasse sem vê-lo, não importava o quanto ele poderia ter me machucado em passado distante, seus olhos sempre seriam os olhos mais penetrantes, insondáveis e enigmáticos que eu já vi.

- Doutora Haruno, quando é que eu poderei ver o meu irmão? – Sasuke disse simplesmente.

Agora eu gelei. Era o meu dever dar essa noticia para ele.

- Sasuke, o seu irmão não sobreviveu ao acidente. Se precisar de algo, o hospital irá disponibilizar acompanhamento psicológico. Apenas me fale que eu irei enviar alguém aqui para vê-lo. – Droga! Esqueci-me de ser formal com ele, mas acho que ele não percebeu esse pequeno deslize.

O Sasuke e o Itachi tinham um bom relacionamento. Na verdade, Sasuke sempre se espelhou no irmão que era perfeito praticamente em tudo o que fazia. Pena que ele era um tremendo de um bastardo. Enfim, por mais que eu soubesse que esta revelação poderia ter um efeito negativo para paciente a minha frente eu dei a noticia como se não fosse nada demais.

Honestamente achava que Uchiha Itachi estar morto era um favor para o mundo, mas eu não deveria ter sido tão insensível...

- É Sakura, você realmente se tornou uma excelente médica. – Sua voz era carregada de veneno.

Confesso isso me feriu mais do que se você tivesse arrancado o meu fígado e dançado lambada em cima dele.

Desde novinha eu dizia que queria ser médica, mas também fazia questão de dizer que nunca me tornaria uma mulher fria com "síndrome de Deus", só porque as vidas de algumas pessoas ficariam em minhas mãos. Dizia que nunca iria ser insensível com a dor dos meus pacientes e Naruto e Sasuke sempre me apoiaram.

Por mais que tenha sentido uma pontada de culpa eu não poderia fazer mais nada. Eu tinha decidido que iria tirar o Uchiha mais novo da minha cabeça; que iria enfrentar os meus problemas de frente e, se isso significasse que eu teria que ser uma vaca sem coração, eu faria.

Ele estava decepcionado comigo, fato. Mas nada se compara ao o que ele fez.

- As pessoas mudam Sasuke, você deveria saber disso.

Olhamo-nos por alguns segundos eu pude ver alguns sentimentos florescerem nos olhos cor de ônix. Não sei dizer ao certo se é descontentamentos, irritação, raiva ou tristeza. Apenas sei que se ele não estava chateado comigo antes, definitivamente agora ele estava.

Dei continuidade ao procedimento de checagem dos sinais vitais, reflexos e afins sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

O perguntei se precisava de mais alguma coisa e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça dizendo que não, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar ou falar comigo.

Quando já estava saindo da sala e praticamente expulsando os advogados enxeridos dele, Sasuke me chama...

- Você poderia ligar para o Naruto. Eu estou precisando de um amigo de verdade comigo agora.

Se ele estava querendo me fazer sentir culpada pela maneira que estava agindo, ele quase conseguiu, mas eu o conheço bem demais.

Isso era apenas um joguinho.

Ou ao menos, eu esperava que fosse!

* * *

**N/B**: Diria que agora chegamos ao coração da história, e cara, com uma segurança dessa, até um iceberg como Sasuke notaria o amadurecimento dela... Vai ralar peito mané :P ahduiashuida. Agora, deixem seus comentários e digam o que acharam do capitulo, senão o bichinho comedor de dedos vai atacar geral... ç.ç Aahsdiahui Õ/

**N/A: ** Olá pessoal , como passaram esses dias? Dessa vez eu postei um pouco mais rápido, mas é que eu e a minha queria Sone não conseguimos esperar para ver a opinião de vocês sobre este cap.

Bom, finalmente o Sasuke acordou né! E finalmente as coisas irão começar a esquentar, muitos segredos ocultos serão revelados nos próximos capítulos.

Nanda Kuwanomi: Aii moça, obrigada pela review ;D Mas não engane com o Sasuke. Ele vai ser humano nesta fic mais eu nunca iria destruir a parte mais legal dele que é a sua frieza. Ele ainda vai nos dar muita dor de cabeça. HAHAHA. Me diga, quais são suas teorias. Se você acertar eu vou te dedicar um cap clímax da fic hehehe ;D Beijos

**Dica da Semana**: Bom gente, minha dessa vez será outra série de livros da Meg Cabot, a Serei a Mediadora. Vale realmente a pena ler, é muito empolgante e o personagens são completamente apaixonantes hehehehe

Até semana que vem, beijos

L.


End file.
